


Infernal Redemption

by randomnessUnicorn



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Gen, Hell, Master/Slave, NSFW Art, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Violence, addicted to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnessUnicorn/pseuds/randomnessUnicorn
Summary: [  The Devil x Neutral! Reader x King Dice ]A mysterious and voracious desire pushes the reader to visit the enigmatic Devil’s Casino.A thirst that cannot be contained, an insatiable hunger but not for food but for something else. An instinct.Something that will bring the reader to the eternal damnation.-This fanfiction will have two different endings. -





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tumblr's request I've received, and I took this chance to experiment something new, so don't be so mean with me, please. This story came out of nowhere (maybe from some rotten part of my mind, I guess)  
> The reader here is a nymphomaniac / satyriasis (a person who is addicted to sex). The reader here is neutral so I use the pronouns they/them.  
> I admit, I took inspiration from the movie “Nymphomaniac” by Lars Von Trier (it's one of my favourite movie directors) and I suggest to watch this movie if you like this argument. I should re-watch it as well—  
> Besides, I hope you will like my story even if it won’t be a real “threesome” uhm… Enjoy anyway!
> 
> Check on my tumblr blog for more stories/imagines: @randomnessunicorn-imagine

Life gave you everything.

Nothing was denied to you: career, love, family and money. All this belonged to you. Nonetheless, there was still a void inside your soul, which you were unable to fill. It expanded day after day. A black hole in your chest that made you numb and cold.

The only thing you could not get was just one: a total satisfaction. A kind of insatiable hunger that you knew very well. More than yourself.

As if you had a ravenous monster inside you and you had to feed it day by day. This monster was hungry for perversion, sexual greed and lust. You could not do anything but satisfy it. That monster was your master and you were its slave. Of course, that monster was your mind. Your own illness commanded you and made your life unlivable. Your only purpose in life was to feed this monster called “sexual addiction”. This caused you many problems in your social and working life. However, for a great fortune - or even misfortune - of your life you did not need to work or ask nobody’s help. That hunger still kicked your spirit.

A hunger different from others, it was sick and degrading and it was devouring you from within. You could not escape. Nevertheless, every time you satisfied it, the joy and the ecstasy deriving from this satiation were wonderful and ancestral. You wanted more and then that hunger came back again. This was an endless circle.

Your own illness was your addiction and maximum gratification as well. You learned to see the positive side of this grotesque habit. You were an eccentric and weird person for nature.

Your soul was already damned, because that disease was your mortal sin. You were born with it. It was your only sin but it was also your only raison d'être.

Since nobody was able to understand you and everyone considered you a fool, an obscene and annoying person, you were completely alone. You were not looking for their love or compassion, but if they wanted to get laid, you certainly would not have denied their request. You were not ashamed of it, at all. Of course, living with this disease was not easy at the beginning but you got used to it and now you were a free person - although you were a slave of your own mind -. You were still free from all the taboos and hypocrisy of the society.

The world where you lived was castrating and bigoted and therefore this solitude did not bother you. Sex could always be bought and sold. Getting your drug was not difficult.

Anyway, not everything was capable to satiate your hunger because you were demanding, your desires were incalculable and they were extreme and repugnant.

Every night your hunger pushed you to different places.

You were a curious person who was not afraid to discover the most rotten sides of human nature. Like a starved vampire, you wandered around the night looking for your prey. You were not thirst for blood but you were aware that the best preys went out only at night. Sometimes you even had occasional sex with some prostitute. It was satisfying in its squalid ways but today you were looking for something different. A stronger and tougher emotion.

You have already experienced several practises; you have seen the blackest degradation and the most blinding pain. You have survived until now. Nothing was enough for you. You asked for more, more and more. You would walk the darkest streets of the city, hoping to find the degradation that your sick soul craved. All about you was lost by now. There was no longer any hope of saving you, no medicine or therapy would free your mind from the disease that was your sexual addiction. You did not care anymore. You have never hurt anyone or forced anyone to have sex with you. Perhaps you were not really committing a sin since anything of this depended on you. You were forced by a strongest power to do so. Chained into the prison of your own mind.

Darkness drew macabre and horrifying figures in the air until you found yourself in another time and space as if the landscape around you had changed. A black fog surrounded you and your sight darkened as if someone had put a black blanket in front of your eyes. You have finally found your destination.

You were not really aware of what was happening around you or where you were, but your sixth sense told you that this was the right place. Here your thirst would have been satisfied.

The smell of decadence crossed your nostrils, you were attracted to it, and so you chased it as if you were a bloodhound. You looked up, reading the gigantic and luminous sign: The Devil’s Casino.

You have never believed in certain things and religion has never fascinated you, you were certainly not a moralist and frigid person, so maybe this place would have offered you something different. Your sixth sense pushed you to cross the door.

This would have been a new experience for you because you have never gambled. You already had your addiction that could not be replaced. You were not even attached to money even though you did not miss it. More than the desire to play, you were driven by a primordial curiosity. The same one that made a mouse grabbing the cheese on a trap. If the rat would have been so clever to take the cheese and run away safely, it would have been lucky and satiated. Too bad that you really wanted to end up in that trap and be imprisoned in its painful grip.

You felt particularly lucky tonight and you would shine like a star in the darkness. The night was yours!

As you walked through the main corridor, an icy wind caressed your skin, a soft voice whispered in your ears words of welcome as if everyone here were waiting for you or you were the guest of honour, but this was only appearance because no soul was magnanimous here - those who still owned one, at least -. That persuasive voice accompanied your every step. You did not know where you were going but you were attracted to everything your eyes saw.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw impure and deformed creatures that did not belong to this earth but you did not feel any fear. Somehow, you felt one of them.

Those monsters stared at you but you continued to walk fearlessly and confidently. You were one of the few people who walked through this place with such confidence and composure because people usually shook and screamed in terror. You did not. Your curiosity urged you to continue along this path of damnation.

You kept walking until you reached a large hall where a multitude of monsters and supernatural beings were grouped. You thought you were catapulted into another dimension and maybe you had crossed a mystical portal that brought you to Hell. Yes, it had to be like that. You had no memory of your death and everything seemed so real. You were not a philosopher anyway and it was not the time to question oneself about these existential questions.

The monsters were watching a show, at least you thought it was so since you were not able to look beyond the big crowd. Thanks to your determination, you managed to cross the monstrous wall and now you could enjoy the show even if it was not a normal show. A group of people were betting, and others were gambling, they were so taken by the game that not even a calamity would distract them. Most of them did not possess human features but among the players, you recognized some human beings. You did not know those people but you were able to perceive their fears and anxieties.

You have always been an overly observant person and you were able to understand the emotions of others at a glance. You were able to decipher their facial expressions, gestures and by the way they pronounced a word you could understand their state of mind. Perhaps it was one of the consequences of your illness; you liked to think of it this way even if you were not sure.

You were certainly not an impressionable person, and the horrifying scenes you were observing of people calling for mercy and monsters screaming and uttering inhuman sounds did not traumatize you. All this degradation fascinated you. You were attracted to it in the same way that the vultures were attracted to a carcass. The rotting of their lost souls, you were able to perceive their suffering. You could breathe their agony as you breathed the smoke that surrounded this place. A smoke that clouded your sight and the same people who until a moment ago were begging for their souls, disappeared behind that smoke like a mirage. Their shouts faded and no trace of them remained. What happened to them was a terrifying mystery. Nevertheless, it was a mystery that you wanted to solve so you took a step forward heading towards that malign smoke and that’s where you saw the two shady characters who ran this squalid place, the supreme boss and his manager.

Not even this time you beat an eyelid, but you limited yourself to studying the situation. It seemed that black smoke came from the cigar of one of those strange beings. He had a sinister and insolent look. His head was crowned by two pairs of horns that seemed to rise up to the sky. His yellow eyes focused on you. Your looks met, peering for a few seconds one another.

He scrutinized your soul and he found himself amazed by its determination. You were not afraid but you should have been. This caused him laughed harder and a disturbing chuckle came out of his mouth.

You immediately realized that you were observing the owner of the Casino because there was no doubt. He was the Devil in person and his orbs were focused on you like the headlights of a hellish car. You and he shared the same curiosity because you were different from the others, he understood it well, and you felt as tempted by his gaze until he eradicated the silence with his words. His voice was harsh and firm and it made you shivering.

“Oh, we have a new face here!“ the Devil said, stretching his chest toward you as if he was made of spring. For a moment, you had the impression that his body was enlarged but maybe it was just an optical effect.

“They look very impressed.” said a voice more elegant and less rude than the Devil’s. You turned towards it.

The owner of that soave voice belonged to a strange man. He was not scary, and he was well dressed despite his head shaped like a die. He welcomed you with a mischievous but also friendly smile. Maybe he was right, you were impressed but not in a negative way.

You perceived their looks peering into your guts. They still did not know the real reason you were here. Certainly, you would not have revealed this reason but you were sure that no one here would have defined you as a squalid person, much less perverse.

“I’m sure they’ll have fun here.” The Devil exclaimed, grinning. Not even a moment his gaze turned away from you. Your veiled impertinence irritated him but it also excited him. He wanted to pierce your chest with his pitchfork and steal your soul, and maybe your grit would have vanished. He did not do it because he was intrigued as well. You were a captivating prey.

“I wonder if our new guest wants to try their luck. The night is still alive and warm and the public exalted, it would be a shame to miss such a grand chance.” Dice spoke, smiling at you with his usual alluring manner. You were not able to understand his mind or his true thoughts. Your empathic skills seemed to get lost in her emerald pupils.

“Yes, I want to play!” since they have invited you so kindly, it would have been rude to refuse their offer. For now, you had nothing better to do with your existence. Tonight you were particularly sure of yourself, luck flowed through your veins and the whole world was in your hands.

In your life, you have had many different experiences and you have known every kind of person. You have scrutinized them in the depths. You have seen the most depraved and miserable sides of those people, sides that not even they knew of themselves. Respectable and apparently normal people who hid the darkest secrets in their hearts. They craved the most outrageous and unworthy sins and they have shared these sins with you. You were one of those people and you shared the darkness of your soul with them, too. There was a sort of magic in this depravation. An obscure romance between you and those people. With you, they could really be themselves because you were the only person able to understand them even though you did not know their names. What you and they shared went beyond any definition of evil and good.

The Devil and King Dice understood you at a glance, your true nature and thirst, but this game was still at its start and the Pandora’s box had to be open yet because they would not have imagined all that perversion and decadence. What was hidden in your heart?

The game was about to start and people were already betting on your victory or your defeat. Winning or losing for you would have been the same and perhaps you would have got what you wanted in each cases.

“You seem very sure of your capability, admirable!” the Devil commented with a disgusted expression, as if his was not a compliment but only a complaint.

“Fearless souls as yours are a true rarity.” Dice wondered if your attitude was imprudence or ingenuity because you had no idea of the fate that was waiting for you. You were not just wagering money here but you were risking losing your soul and your true essence. You were aware of this.

“I don’t consider myself fearless. I’m just a curious and a little bit bored person, that’s all.” you confessed nonchalantly.

“Oh, curiosity killed the cat, didn’t you know?” said the Devil, snickering maliciously.

“But the satisfaction brought it to life, isn’t it?” and Dice finished the sentence, grinning.

“Don’t argue with me!” the Devil yelled at Dice, even if that sentence fully reflected your condition. You were looking for that satisfaction that would bring you back to life like a cat, a cat that has already discovered a voluptuous secret. Placating your hunger was your main desire. There were several ways to come back to life and you did not mean the literal sense.

You have never played Craps so you decided to follow your instinct. Rolling some dice did not seem so complicated. It was certainly not the same as playing board games and you were very good at them. Certainly, you preferred strategy games than games where you had to prove your luck, because you counted on your skills. In those games, you have always had luck, so maybe you would have luck even now.

While you were lost in your thoughts, those two men were still staring at you and perhaps they were able to read your thoughts. You surely could not know. They were two perverse and heartless monsters who wanted to see you crawl as a miserable worm, invoking mercy with your last breath. Just thinking about it caused you a sort of excitement. The way they were looking at you made you hungrier. You felt unfulfilled and impatient. You suffered like a dog but you were also happy, because often the wait was much more rewarding than the reward itself. Good things came to those who waited. You were very patient.

Before starting the game, you had to place your bet. You had money to burn, but from the voracious look that the Devil gave you, you could understand that gold was not his unique interest. He was interested in your soul and something else. He grinned, revealing his unhealthy thought.

“Why don’t we make this game more exciting?” the Devil proclaimed, blowing a cloud of smoke that surrounded you like a gaseous cage.

“How?” You answered, ignoring the smoke that scratched your nostrils. It was not unpleasant and your determination did not seem to be wavering not even a moment.

“Besides your soul, if you lose the game, you will have to give me your own freedom. You will become my slave for the rest of eternity.“ you would not burn in Hell like a common sinner. Being the slave of the Devil was definitely not a privilege. Nobody understood if he felt a sympathy or an antipathy towards you. He did not consider you a mere human being but he could not stand your arrogance. You thought you were above all punishment and nothing seemed to scratch you. He only wanted to see you fall into pieces.

“If I win?” You asked with a wary note in your voice. You doubted that the Devil would play honestly. You expected all kinds of trickery and deception from these devious individuals.

“Your soul will be spared and you can ask me whatever you want. Your wish will be granted.” His smile widened, showing his huge, sharp jaws. This was an attractive and unrepeatable offer. Although you did not trust his words, you consented.

“Deal!” You answered, nodding as the crowd of monsters grinned euphorically.

Making a deal with the Devil was undoubtedly not your routine. Your hunger increased as your curiosity reached the stars. Whatever it was, you would have gotten the drugs you needed.

“Oh, well… We’ll have a lot of fun together. You won’t regret it.” said the Devil, smiling wickedly.

“I think that in both cases our guest will get their personal gratification.” Dice said, until now he stayed silent listening to your discussion. He did not miss a single word, and his judgment was brilliant and acute. The Devil was too impulsive and emotional while Dice was cold and calculating. They compensated each other. They were two complementary beings.

Your true nature would have been unmasked soon. A weight less on your shoulders to wear, you felt relieved somehow.

“Maybe I’m just a damn optimist person” you commented with irony.

“Optimism is a fundamental part of this game.” Dice answered, giving you a smile of fake benevolence.

“We’ll see how long you’ll be able to be this optimist!” said the Devil, grinning.

“You will be amazed …” you replied to the Devil, and he gave you a grim look. He hated not having the last word and you were so mad and impertinent to contradict him. Instead, Dice estimated your irreverence because you did not care about the consequences of your actions or words. You were crazy and madness was a symptom of intelligence as well as imprudence because walking through this path would have led you to a nefarious epilogue. He understood it. Dice understood your purpose. What you were pursuing were damnation, ultraviolence and immorality. You wanted to satiate your spirit, feeding it with sin and impurity. Moreover, what the ordinary world offered you was not enough. You wanted to erase your senses, screaming for mercy, being chained on a cold wall while you asked for forgiveness. Suffering like a dying dog. His gaze lit up in imagining this scene made of oblivion. While you were being tortured or hung on a wall upside down, swinging from side to side of the room. It was a heavenly vision. This was your true desire and you were in the right place to accomplish it.

There was no more time to waste and the game was about to begin.

You picked up the dice, throwing them. They bounced and rolled across the gaming table like crazy tops. Every look was focused on them. For this amount of time, while the dice were still rolling, a mysterious silence fell into the room as if this was a sacred and memorable moment and it could not be disgraced by any kind of sound. You had the feeling that even the beating of your heart stopped but it kept pumping when the dice stopped rolling, revealing the number seven. Yours truly was an innate fortune and all the monsters sighed in surprise. Seven was a lucky number par excellence.

Lady Luck has never abandoned you and you kept winning round after round.

The Devil was more and more furious. Despite his anger, he decided not to cheat and play this match clean for once. He wanted to admire your formidable fortune at work. How long you would have resisted. Yours was not a trivial beginner’s luck, but something he could not explain. Perhaps determination, perseverance or stubbornness. He could not bear such an affront. You were a miserable human being and you could not win his game with that ease. It was ridiculous. Intolerable!

It was driving him madder. He hated you, but at the same time, he was fascinated by you. He did not value you at all, because you were ridiculing him in front of his patrons and servants. However, he was also impressed because not everyone had the balls to challenge him or even the luck to get out of here unharmed. If you were able to come out from this Hell safe and sound. He would not have let you go.

His anger was no longer able to be contained because he was livid. He has been patient for far too long. He exploded like a volcano.

No, The Devil did not cheat but it did not mean he would be kind to you. You would not become his slave but his victim. You would regret your lack of respect and discipline.

The building began to shake, and the ground beneath your feet became unstable and you lost your balance. You fell to the ground and all the monsters around you ran away disappearing into the holes in the ground, into the portals that leaded to the underworld. You tried to run away but running was useless and even standing up was complicated.

A chasm opened under your feet and you rushed towards the void. The darkness has overwhelmed you. You have never screamed so much in your whole life. Until now, you have never been afraid. Now a primordial dread ran through your veins, an overwhelming adrenaline and your brain was not able to formulate a rational thought.

You rushed and crashed until your mind was no longer able to withstand the agony and you fainted. All your senses fell asleep and none could know where you would wake up. If you would have woke up.


	2. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've finally uploaded a new chapter.  
> I’ve not been well lately so I did not post anything. My inspiration said goodbye and it was dead. I'm sorry.  
> I saw that many of you have appreciated this story, I am grateful. This chapter is very long and therefore I hope it can entertain and interest you like the previous one.  
> I have not said it before but this is a "double ending" story because I will write two different endings (they will be two separate chapters). One with the Devil and one with Dice so everyone will be happy (I guess). I think it’s funny!  
> You are free to leave comments and I thank all the people who have written a comment before. Thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: The Devil x Neutral! Reader x King Dice  
> Rating: Red ( Violence and harsh contents )

“It’s been beautiful. Don’t you think the same?”

 

“Yes, it wasn’t bad!”

 

“Are you happy, Y/N?”

 

“Yes … I think so …”

 

The moonlight caressed her skin as if she was feeding herself with its light.

This night was enchanting and magical but it was also fleeting and ethereal as if anything happened between the two of you.

Her voice was sweet and warm. You could perceive her breath through your hair.

A shiver crossed your spine and she came closer scrutinizing your confused irises. She welcomed you in a warm embrace and you felt at home.

Her face was young and beautiful. This moment came from your past. You recognized her smile and feature. You thought you had forgotten about her but your mind kept her memory and you could not understand why you were recalling her now.

You were reviving an old childhood memory. Something distant and lost over the years. A past that could not come back anymore.

You remembered her room that was illuminated by the moonlight and the curtains that danced with the evening wind. Everything seemed real and perfect.

In the dream, you were still an innocent and insecure child. Yes, this was just a dream. A memory inside a dream. How if you were flipping through your childhood’s photo album and reliving the best years of your life.

Perhaps you wanted to go back to that time when you were not yet aware of your illness and when things were simpler and purer. Even you have been a pure person. Your heart was immaculate.

That night you had decided to give your heart to that girl, the person who was hugging you and loving you deeply. There was nothing wrong and sinful in your desire because you loved each other. You were sure she loved you, too.

Actually, you and she did not do anything that night. You hugged each other and fell asleep together in her bed. Yes, you two were naked but no one would find malice in your gestures. This moment was eternal and it would be painted in your heart for the rest of the eternity.

Her fawn eyes peered at the folds of your soul, and you wondered if she could see the rotting and degradation of the person you had become. She smiled at you and her eyes saw nothing wrong in you.

With her, you had your first experience – but maybe it was not the right definition -. Something changed in your mind that day. You have discovered a new part of yourself. She has awakened your instincts but you were too young to give a name to this “hunger”.

It was a moment of tenderness and unconscious voluptuousness. You were young and you did not understand anything about the world that surrounded you. And you just wanted to be in her arms. You wanted her to hug you, to caress you and whisper words of comfort in your ears and so you would feel loved. It was all you desired and maybe you still craved for that affection. Even you were able to love before that monster devoured your mind and spirit.

“What’s after death, Y N?”

 

“A deep darkness, I suppose.”

 

“I’m afraid of the dark … And you?”

 

“Um … No, the dark relaxes me, I don’t know why.”

 

“You are very brave, Y/N. Can you hug me? ”

 

“Sure…”

 

And so you protected your friend from the darkness that frightened her.

You always felt comfortable in the darkness as if it understood you. Your heart was black and your destiny was not bright and radiant. You were different. You were that darkness.

You did not know what was after death and you have never thought about it. You did not believe in God or in angels or anything. You did not believe in anything. Maybe you did not even believe in yourself. You did not even know the reason why she raised this question as if you were aware of the answers of the existence. She estimated you a lot because you always appeared like a confident and strong person even If you did not define yourself in this way.

Living in this world was hard so it made no sense thinking about the afterlife. Rules and morality were a bother for you and the only thing you believe in was your instinct. It never failed.

Your special friendship did not last long because her parents took her away from you. She had moved with them to a new city and then you had no further news of her. You had nostalgia for her warmth, the beating of her heart, the feelings she gave you.

She left you alone. Alone with your insatiable hunger that was killing you. Because of her, you became aware of your true nature.

Actually, you did not even remember her name and with time the affection you felt for her vanished. Maybe it was not true love but the start of your unstable and corrupt life.

That girl has not been the only one you loved in your life. After her, you had so many experiences but none of them donated to you those feelings of affection and purity.

Your head hurt and your heart beat faster and maybe this dream was about to end.

Her sweet voice echoed in your mind until it became a whisper and the dark became even darker. Her face was swallowed by the darkness she feared. You were unable to save her and a sentiment of anxiety took place in your heart. Your breath was heavier and you were freezing. This darkness was cold and merciless.

Then you perceived a new presence. Something warmer and comfortable and you were unable to understand what it was. Something was saving you. Even if you were incapable to save anybody else, there was a person who actually saved you.

It was like a domino and every memories of your past were coming back to life. Memories you tried to forget but you did not want to get rid of them because some of them were pleasant but they were only memories. Your past could not return to life. Especially that person could have never came back to you. The only one you have been able to love and you still loved. The only one that could feed your hunger but this person did not exist anymore just like your conscience, it disappeared. Thinking about that person filled your mind with a nostalgic joy.

This memory vanished before you could recall it and with it, even that warm joy disappeared leaving you numb. Lost in the darkness of your mind.

*** *** ***

Your awakening was traumatic and every part of your body was aching.

You have awakened in a mysterious room. It was big, dark and smelly. A rancid smell of blood and guts was poisoning the air. You coughed several times because this smell was unbearable and repulsive. It was too dark and you were not able to identify this room.

The darkness was the only thing you saw and it was boundless and inscrutable.

After finding a little awareness of yourself, you moved but a mysterious force blocked you. You were not capable to move your arms and legs. You were completely paralyzed, because someone had chained you on the wall.

Through the thick darkness, while your eyes got used to this blackness, you have noticed a skull. It was a human skull. A deep terror crossed your mind and your scream broke in your throat as soon as a rat came out of that skull. You jumped back slamming against the wall but you could not escape or move because each of your limbs were tied. You could not do anything.

Your mind was not able to formulate rational thoughts right now because everything was excessively absurd and surreal. Few hours ago, you were gambling in a mysterious casino run by two suspicious characters and now you were tied in a cell infested with rats, human corpses and mould. You had no idea what had happened but you were sure that this place was not the earth. You were catapulted into the underworld and now you were paying for the sins you have committed in spite of the fact that you were not dead, you did not remember the moment of your death and you have never hurt anybody so you did not deserve it.

Who could have imagined that at any moment your life could become a horror novel? As if you were living an Edgar Allan Poe’s story. All this reminded you of his famous short story called “The Pit and the Pendulum". The thought of it made you tremble.

You have never been a scary or emotional person but there was a difference in reading a book and living certain situations in real life. No one would ever want to be a victim of a psychopath. The creature that caught you was a psychopath because it was still the Devil and he would not have never pitied you.

This was your punishment for being a bad guest because you were not a pure and chaste person and you deserved to burn in hell.

You wondered if your destiny would have been to be eaten by rats. By now, you were not sure what would happen to you.

You have always been a rational and courageous person and you could not let any devil make you lose your confidence. He would not have won. You were not a perfect person and you had made mistakes in life like any other living thing on this earth but you did not deserve to be locked up like a beast. This was enough for you. Your soul was too determined to give up now. Yes, you still possessed your soul and it meant you were still alive.

Moreover, you were too stubborn to let him win whatever his plan was. You have fought many battles in your life and this would have been a new experience. A new monster to defeat, different from the inner one you have been fighting now. The one that still defeated you despite your determination. The one that made your life a grotesque novel of perversion and squalor that would have shocked even Georges Bataille (*1).

At least you were not very hungry because the confusion and the anxiety distracted you. They were not pleasant sensations but they could hold off that horrible monster.

Your eyes were now completely used to the darkness and you were able to see the creatures that dwelled in this place. The cell you were in was not very big but it looked very old and wet. It was an inhospitable and dirty place. Another rat as big as a cat passed in front of you. Its eyes were red and ravenous. You could hear their squeaks echoing through the air as if they were communicating with each other. The lunch was served and you were their lunch.

"Go away, you dirty rat!” You screamed, kicking a rat that was about to climb up your leg. Tied in this way, you could not defend yourself or run away. Therefore, you were totally invulnerable and victim of their bites and scratches.

You screamed when you felt a rat climbing on your back. You shook violently your body, shouting and shaking so hard that that rat flew away.

Then you have realized that you and the rats were not alone because there were two yellow eyes staring at you in the darkness. Two eyes that you had already seen and that instilled restlessness and horror. You stared at them without saying a word.

That creature got even closer and its black fur blended with darkness because that creature was the darkness in person. You recognized him. It was the Devil.

“Look who’s here. Our guest of honour.” he said impertinently but you did not answer, staring at him with hostility.

"I recognize a sinner’s soul when I see it. And your soul is rotten. Corrupt!” he made it clear, spelling every word out. His diabolical smile lit up the room.

"I didn’t do anything …” you talked back. You were aware that your soul was dirty and sick. That hunger returned but you tried to ignore it.

The Devil laughed as if he had heard the funniest joke in the world but you did not laugh like him because you were perplexed.

“You’re a liar! Your soul is stained and every stain is a sin. You have disrespected me and this is enough to burn in hell. The part of the innocent does not fit you at all!” he grinned.

"How did I disrespect you?” you asked in anger.

“You have a short memory. Let me count your sins, it’s my specialty. Lust has brought you here, I don’t know what you were looking for but I’m sure it was nothing material but spiritual. You won at my game and this is unacceptable!” he explained, smirking.

The Devil could not accept the fact that a human being like you had defeated him. You humiliated him in front of his employees and patrons. This was the biggest sin. In addition to that, you have been superb because you have placed yourself above him. Your Hybris has condemned you. Your confidence, the thing you were proud of, turned into something terrible, and it became a mortal sin. Moreover, you wanted more and more. Because of your insatiable hunger, you were not able to satisfy that desire. Feeding yourself was impossible. This has led you to be greedy and immoral. Life gave you a lot but nothing was never enough.

His eyes were like two crystal balls in which your memories were reflected and these memories hurt you, but at the same time, an unexpected nostalgia hit your mind.

"I won. You promised me, you would spare my soul!” your voice was low but you tried to be determined and also a little insolent. This made him even more furious. His angry face twisted into an amused grimace. The Devil laughed hysterically.

"Oh God! Have you really thought I was honest? Poor idiot!” and the Devil kept laughing like crazy. He had lied. How could you believe him? He was the king of the dishonest.

You did not answer and maybe you deserved it. He has not hurt you yet but you were still tied to the wall. Maybe he wanted to torture you until you invoked mercy.

"You know? Somehow, I like you! You are an intelligent and devious person. We are very similar. You live in immorality and you don’t care if others judge you as a depraved. You can hide your nature but you can’t deny it. Your soul is suffering a lot, and you are suffering a lot, too. If you give me your soul now, your pain will disappear forever …” he smiled wickedly.

“I don’t deny anything but I still think I don’t deserve this!” you shouted.

“Ah, I try to be nice to you. I even complimented you and you keep on misbehaving. If you don’t understand with manners then… ”

His eyes and his grin widened and for a moment, everything went dark. The darkness grew darker and a silence invaded the room. Subsequently, the light suddenly turned on and you could admire the Devil in all his cruel splendour.

Its tail became more elongated, it seemed a sort of elastic snake with which he whipped the surrounding air, producing a strong, dry thud. After that, he whipped the wall next to you making you jump. You tried to move and run away but you just remembered that your legs and arms were immobilised.

“Oh, you can’t move! However, I’m not a complete liar. I promised you we’d have a lot of fun and it’s gonna happen.” he grinned and then with his tail he grabbed a rat from the darkness placing it in front of your eyes. The rat was so close to your face that you could smell its rancid smell and hear its squeaks of pain because the Devil was chocking it. You pushed yourself against the wall behind you traying to avoid the contact with the rat. The Devil laughed, observing your expression of disgust.

"Don’t you like it? Wouldn’t you like to see its sufferance more closely?” he chuckled.

The rat’s eyes popped out of its eye sockets as it struggled in the Devil’s grip. Its bones cracked and blood came out of its squeezed flesh. The Devil squeezed it even more until its flesh was torn apart and the animal exploded like a firework. Its blood splattered in every direction covering your face with its limbs.

You screamed on top of your your lungs while the Devil laughed insanely.

The guts, the blood and all its corpse’s residues covered your body and then you threw up because everything was too nauseating to tolerate.

"You’re disgusting!” the Devil screamed, whipping the floor to get your attention. You looked up, observing him dismayed.

“I thought you were better than that. That you were able to bear much worse but maybe I was wrong … I hate to be wrong!” he shouted angrily and then he whipped you without mercy.

His tail hit your side but the chains held you back so you did not fly away.

You did not expect it so it was very painful. You were tangled and dazed.

The poetic justice of the Contrapasso (*2). That was what it was. Your own sin was turning against you and your pain was equal to your sin. This was very ironic and cruel considering your past. The past that you had not revealed yet.

“Everyone can make mistakes!” and you kept persevering with your disobedience: he punished you with a second whipping and then a third and a fourth until you invoked pity, but that did not happen because you would not have given up.

“Tell me what has brought you here!” asked the Devil, giving you a little truce.

“Anything …” you blurted out without even looking him in the eye.

“This is anything!” and then he hit you again. You screamed in pain.

“Curiosity…. Curiosity’s brought me here!” you said coldly.

"You’re tough. No, I’m not at all wrong and I’m very sorry to use these harsh methods with you but you don’t want to obey. You’re really a bad kid!” he grinned.

"What do you want? My soul? Or just torture me?” you asked screaming.

"Your soul is already mine, it’s corrupt and damned. You must learn your lesson.”

Perhaps he was only sadistic and he enjoyed watching you suffer and scream in terror. He was the Devil and hurting poor souls was his favourite fun.

“So why don’t you just take it? At least, I’ll avoid this torment …” you confessed even if you did not want to. Your conscience spoke for you.

"It would be too easy!” and then he whipped you again but this time harsher than the last times.

Your sight fogged until everything became black and your senses faded away.

*** *** ***

The sun was shining in the blue sky and a light breeze caressed your warm skin.

When you were a child, you loved watching the clouds. As if they told a story and they always changed shape and size. The clouds have always intrigued you. You liked observing the sky and this was blue and clear. One of the few times when you were relaxed and you could enjoy such a spectacle of nature.

“Are you here, my love?” you turned around and saw his face. You had almost forgotten his features.

“Oh… Yes, I was lost in thought …” you answered smiling. He always made you smile.

“You look like a child sometimes. It’s a good day for a picnic, don’t you think, love?” he said, returning your smile.

"Yes, I’m not used to it but I think it’s amazing. Watching the sky relaxes me. It’s immense, mysterious and poetic …,” you said, looking at a cloud that had the shape of a dog. A little dog playing with a ball, which was another cloud.

He looked at you enchanted, nodding. He liked seeing you serene and quiet because he was aware of your tormented soul but he was the only one able to understand you and love you despite the monster you hid inside your heart. He loved everything about you, your virtues and your faults. Maybe he even loved that demon, you felt like the luckiest person in the world, and you forgot your evil.

"You are enchanting when you smile.” he watched you with the same passion of an artist who observed his work of art, with affection and an infantile curiosity. For him, you were a real masterpiece because you were different from everybody else. Your mind, your heart and your soul were wonderful but they were incompatible with this world of morality and oppression. The other people lived in chains but you two were truly free. You two loved each other in every way possible.

His smile was warm and lively and it donated to you serenity. His ways were gallant and kind and you often wondered how such a perfect person could be with you, but perhaps he wondered the same thing. You were similar but very different.

Those were mild and nostalgic days, when your soul still hoped and when the blue sky did not scare you like now. Everything made sense and the world was not so disgusting.

He was your lover, your soul mate and the person who saved you from oblivion. He was. He no longer existed on this earth and an atrocious disease took him away from you several years ago. You were not healed since that day.

He was your whole life, your best distraction, and the only person capable of dealing with the monster inside you and satisfying your ego. He was also your master and the person you loved most in the world.

You could not fill the void of his absence and whatever you did seemed futile and senseless.

Now he was here in front of you and you did not even know why. You did not want to wake up from this dream because it would become a nightmare. Reality was actually a nightmare.

No torture in the world was comparable to his absence. You would never have suffered more than that. The world you lived in did not make any sense because he was not part of this world anymore and life did not make sense to you.

You had everything but it was as if you had nothing. Nothing more. He was a rich and wealthy man, you two got married seven years ago. You had lived in heaven with him while now you were plunged into the flames of hell -literally-. Actually, you fell a long time ago because his death was your own death, too. Your soul died with him and it continued to rot day by day. The Devil was right your soul was rotten and lost forever. You did not care at all.

He left all his heredity to you and that’s why you have never needed to work but you never squandered his money because it was not correct. Sometimes you lost your mind and you did it, as it happened tonight but then you regretted it and you felt terribly guilty.

All the sins you have committed were because of him. Your life was made of it. However, you have never regretted it because his sins were holy. He was your saviour and you were devoted to him as a believer was devoted to the cross of Jesus. Yours was not common love but pure worship. You were his “servant” and your personal satisfaction derived from his satisfaction. Many would have considered your relationship wrong and sick but it was not true. It was sincere and real. It was a pure and sinful love at the same time and it did not hurt anyone. Your love was carnal, spiritual, healthy, sick, tender, violent, outrageous but also affectionate and honest. The others did not understand. Nobody understood.

He taught you a lot and even if his lessons were often harsh, it did not matter to you and you were happy. Your relationship was difficult to explain and it was unique. He had always respected you as his partner and he had never hurt you so you had anything to justify to them.

You considered other people as heretics because they did not want to understand your feeling.

Your family has denied you as their child and you were left alone. They could not accept your nature but you did not care. They called you crazy, unworthy and heretical only because you loved in a way they could not tolerate and your desires were different. They were hypocrites like everyone else.

He welcomed you and loved you, as they have never done. He was your family. Now you were completely alone like an abandoned dog on the side of the road during a summer day that should have been special.

His death drove you mad as if it was your punishment for being too happy. Everything was too perfect and life was mocking and cruel. Since that day, you have lost your mind, and nothing could satiate you.

You started frequenting bad companies and with them, you tried to distract yourself looking for those feelings that you missed but he was the only one who was able to make you feel that way.

His memory refreshed your mind like rainwater during a period of famine and the pain you felt was gone. His memory was enough for you to find a certain serenity. Serenity that would not last because reality was returning crueller than ever.

In the dream, you whispered his name. You invoked your beloved but no answer came. Only a distant echo that crashed on your skull remained of him. Your memories were leaving you even this time.

 

*** *** ***

A new voice has taken the place of the one that belonged to your beloved even if you were not able to recognize the difference. They appeared very similar in your mind.

“Hello, are you there?” said the mysterious voice that you have not recognized yet but it sounded familiar.

You continued to sleep, pronouncing words of nonsense. Then you felt a warm touch, someone was caressing your cheek.

“Can you see me?” he pushed a lock of your hair behind your ears and his tone of voice was worried as if he was afraid that you would not wake up even if your heartbeat was regular.

After that, you realized the pain that the Devil inflicted you were almost vanished since your wounds were no longer burning. The smell was the same, this room was still malodourous, but this smell mingled with a pleasant scent. You recognized that fragrance but your mind was still too dazed and confused to remember its origin.

Slowly, your eyes opened, meeting the ones of the person who was helping you. At his sight, you jumped backwards. You were still bound like a slave to the wall and the darkness of the cell loomed over you. Only a small light gave colour to the room, it was the little light of a lonely candle. His eyes stared at you as radiant and scrutinizing as green headlights in the night. They seemed shining with their own light and you stayed there staring at him. You tried to understand his intentions but you did not trust him because he was the devil’s right hand.

“Don’t be afraid, I’m not gonna hurt you and it seems you had enough…“ his serious tone suddenly became ironic as if Dice wanted to put you at ease.

"What do you want?” you growled not paying attention to his apparent courtesy.

“You’re a very singular individual, but your suspicion is legitimate.” Dice sighed.

“Did you come here to torture me …?” you looked at him with hostility.

“No, actually not. But it seems you’re okay, aren’t you?” he asked and his smile never disappeared. You had a strange feeling.

"Yes, suddenly my pain stopped, I don’t understand …” you answered, confused.

“You’re welcome, dear.” he winked at you.

“Did you help me? Why?” you asked, incredulous.

"I thought it wasn’t fair …” and his look came back serious.

“How?” your tone of voice was normal now and you felt reassured somehow. It seemed like Dice just wanted to have a conversation with you and you had no choice but to listen to him.

“The boss has exaggerated with you…” he shrugged.

“Do he know you helped me?” you asked.

“Probably he knows, but it doesn’t matter.” he smiled at you tenderly. That feeling still swept over you. You did not know what that feeling was.

“Yeah, anything actually matters…” you said indifferently because it was the truth. Nothing was important to you, not anymore.

“You no longer seem that irreverent and self-confident person of before. You fell with ease…” it did not seem a question but an affirmation and he was right. You were ashamed of yourself.

"Maybe I’ve already fallen. The pains that your boss gave me aren’t remotely comparable to what I already feel. If he wants an encore he’s welcome.” despite your anger, Dice was able to perceive a veil of sadness in your voice.

“While you were unconscious, you called someone …” he changed the argument and you just stayed still.

“Really?” your memories were came back and all your past sufferings became known.

“Is that the reason of your pain? You look like someone who has lost something very important…” and he was a real magician if he understood it.

The face of your beloved appeared in your mind and you were no longer able to hold back such pain because you burst into tears. It was the first time you cried after all these years.

Dice has been a little insensitive and he felt sorry to see you like this. You had already passed the pains of hell and he was not aware of the true truth. Of the monster that made your life insane and dry.

He came closer, caressing your cheek and drying your tears. His touch was delicate and paternal. Something in you moved and that feeling still pumped through your veins. He smiled at you, tenderly. Then you lost yourself in his eyes and you found something. That feeling scared you so you looked away, trying to forget it.

Even his scent reminded you of that person. Dice’s smile and the way he looked at you was identical to his. Maybe you were going crazy and you missed him so bad that you saw him everywhere. It never happened before and it was the first time someone recalled him and Dice was not even a human. He was a strange creature, a sort of demon who worked for the Devil so you were losing your mind for real.

“You can tell me everything if you want, don’t be scared…” and his voice was still sweet and warm. Just like his.

“I’m confused… My mind tricks me… I’ve already…” you blocked yourself.

“Hum? What are you trying to tell me, dear?” he asked, politely.

“Why are you so kind with me?” looking in his eyes was so difficult so you looked at every direction but him.

“I’m a gentleman so it’s my nature. I’m not that bad, you know?” he smirked.

“Can’t you unlock these chains and actually help me if you’re true gentlemen?” you asked even if yours seemed more an order. You had also forgotten you were still tied up but this situation was too absurd to be true.

“Oh, darling. I don’t think it’s possible. My boss wants to play with you…” his tone was sadistic and maybe he was making fun of you until now.

“Ah, fuck!” you screamed at him with rage but his reaction made you even angrier because he smiled. You sighed.

“I like your determination and that’s the reason I’m here in the first place.” His smile seemed genuine this time.

“Why are you still losing your time with me?” you wanted to be alone.

“How about we make a deal?” and his eyes became greener as you stared at him.

“A deal?” you talked back but you did not trust him.

“Yes, are you in?” he asked again.

“Even your boss made a deal with me but he lied!” you said.

“Ah, but I’m not him!” he shook his shoulders.

“Sure, you’re not that bad!” you repeated the words he used before.

“Exactly! I may speak with him if you tell me more about you…” his smile widened.

“What do you want to know? Why?” you asked and his expression became serious.

“I want to be honest, it’s like I feel a connection with you. I don’t know. Maybe it’s your soul or your ways. Something. It’s a curiosity. Maybe the same curiosity that brought you here.” he spoke with solemnity as if he was opening his heart to you.

The feeling you were ignoring came back and it was painful but beautiful at the same time. You just felt the same way for reasons unknown to you.

“Yes, the person I was calling before is my husband…” you sighed.

“Are you married?” and Dice seemed shocked from this revelation.

“I was. He’s gone several years ago. He’s the thing I lost…” your expression became dull and you sobbed.

“I’m very sorry…” he was mortified and he caressed your face again, hugging you softly. His gesture took you unprepared and you started crying again. He whispered sweet words through your ears and you felt reassured. His hug was welcoming and warm just like his.

Although Dice was not your ex-husband, since they were completely different people, but maybe something of Dice impressed you. His eyes, his smile and his gallant ways. There was more. Perhaps he would have been able to satiate your hunger. Your feelings were real, a little confused but real.

He was curious about you and you were curious in the same way. You wanted to know him better even if this was a crazy and senseless thought because you were a prisoner and still tied. Maybe he would really help you and you would have a chance of redemption in this hell.

In his arms, you have been able to calm down. He was gently caressing the back of your head. His perfume inebriated your nostrils and it was pleasant and suave. You liked his scent a lot.

"I’m too confused…” you told him but you were not thinking about the words you were saying.

“What, dear?” and he smiled sweetly.

“You are very kind…” you said in a low voice.

“I don’t know if I should take it as a compliment, but thank you.” he said sarcastically.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t …” you shrugged.

“I’ll talk to my boss.” he smiled again.

“Won’t he be angry with you?” you said suspiciously.

“Of course but I know how to take him. This place is hell, isn’t it?” he chuckled.

“Or I will remain imprisoned and tortured here for the rest of eternity.” you sighed.

“You’re strong enough to bear it!” he grinned.

“Ok … Thanks…” you whispered.

Dice smiled again and that smile remained printed in your mind. He went away and disappeared into the darkness, leaving you alone with your hunger that had increased. Even the small candle light went out but you were still here and you did not mean to fall. The light of your life, however feeble it was, was still on.

Therefore, you waited in the darkness for the cruel sentence and you hoped that your death would be quick and painless at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: Georges Bataille was a writer known for his transgressive and erotic thematic. In particular, I recommend his novel called “Story of the Eye” that is a very interesting story of perversion and immorality.  
> *2: “Contrapasso” It’s the correspondence to the penalty; it consists in inflicting to the sinners the same injury caused to someone else.  
> In the Divine Comedy of Dante Alighieri, the punishment for the sinners reproduces the essential characteristics of their guilt by analogy or by contrast: if it is by analogy, the penalty is equal to sin; therefore, for example, the greedy/gluttory would be forced to roll in the food and to eat for the eternity.  
> If it is by contrast, the penalty is different from sin; for example, greedy ones would see other people eat while they remain fasting or prepare meals for others for eternity.


	3. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have not so many things to say this time.  
> I just hope you would like it.  
> This story will have two different endings so the next two chapters will be special. They are also the last.  
> I will write an ending with the Devil and one with Dice so everyone will be happy, I guess.  
> I find it interesting so I hope you could find this idea interesting as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: The Devil x Neutral! Reader x King Dice  
> Rating: Red ( Violence and harsh contents )

The darkness that surrounded you was your friend and you were got used to the smell and rot.

It seemed that even your flesh was decomposing because you were tired and hungry. Despite your suffering, you did not want to fall asleep and become food for rats. You did not want to lose yourself or go crazy. Maybe you just had to wait and trust Dice. You were not sure if he was telling the truth. He was the Devil’s right hand man and you could not trust him but your instincts said otherwise. You wanted to believe him. You were waiting for him. Talking with him had been rescuing and healthy. He helped you and healed your wounds so maybe his intents were good.

Even Dice was disappointed by his boss’ behaviour. As if the Devil was good (of course, not). The thought made you laugh because it was something funny and foolish. You also were an eccentric person and your life was strange. The Devil was attracted to this part of you, your strangeness and perseverance. You were different just like him. Maybe you were the person he was looking for but you could not be so lucky. No one would have dreamed of having a love story with the Devil even though this was not a romantic story. It was a story of sadism and torture, the kind of stories that you liked so much. You have never been a romantic person except sometimes when you were with your ex-husband, you allowed yourself to be romantic because he made you happy and he brought to life the best side of you. After his death, your light darkened and you lost colour like a flower in the fall. You wondered if the spring would have arrived for you.

This life was so bizarre and everything was possible.

Dice promised you to come back and talk to his boss. Maybe you just wanted to see him again. You knew there was no hope for you and your destiny was to rot in this damp and smelly cell.

Every time you looked at Dice, you saw your lost lover and it was awful because your lover was dead and you did not believe in reincarnation. It was a trick of your mind because his ways were similar but you still could not explain it to yourself. It was driving you crazy. Somehow, you missed the dice man and, even if you were locked in this cold place, speaking with him has been a blessing.

Life was also ironic and merciless sometimes and you smiled because you were losing your mind for a man you did not know, for reason unknown for you. It was not because of your hunger but something deeper and you hated yourself for this. This was unfair because your heart belonged only to that person, the one you lost, and nobody else. Your heart was made of stone but now it was reviving –it has revived for a little time but it happened-. Life was a sadistic and, despite you truly appreciated pain because your nature was masochist, this pain was not what you expected. Life wanted to play with you but you had to be perseverant as you have always been and not to permit it to win.

It did not matter what would have happened, you would have fought against it. Being the victim has never been your role.

Your ex-husband always told you that you were brave and stubborn. You’re strong enough to bear it, these were the words used by King Dice to define you and maybe he was right. It was useless, to moaning was useless.

With your determination, even your hunger woke up since it was asleep until now because you were too tired to pay attention to your body but it still existed. It burned and screamed.

You had no way to satisfy your hunger or maybe there was a way…

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded you and the room became clearer. Your eyes hurt because they were used to darkness and now they had to get used to light.

A figure came out of that light as if he was a sort of angel but it was actually a fallen angel because it was the Devil who visited you. He was such a good host, and you were disgusted.

“Oh here we are again! Have you thought I forgot about you, little slave?” he said, grinning.

You just did not answer and you donated to him a hostile glance because you were not glad to see him.

“You’re not happy to see me, aren’t you?” he came closer and he took you by the chin, forcing you to look through his yellow eyes but your expression was still cold and aggressive.

“Actually not!” you growled, spitting in his face and you grinned with satisfaction.

Your determination could be very irreverent sometimes. You were going to pay for your disobedience.

“Such a polite way to welcome a visitor, you little shit!” and then he has slapped you strongly. His move has been so rapid that you did not notice his hand rising up. Then he hit you and you could feel his sharp claws caressing your skin.

Yes, the feeling you felt was strange and you stared in the void beside you. The Devil has not been delicate and it was everything but a caress but your perception was different. Your stomach growled. Everything happened so fast that you were tangled and, while you were realizing the pain that felt so good, somehow, the Devil was studying your expression. You had not screamed or made a sound. Your look was impressed and concentrated as if you had taken the pain as if it was nothing. Every person reacted to pain in different ways so maybe it was your way.

He has already tortured you before but this time was different because you were more determinate and stubborn now. You did not want to give him any satisfaction and you did not care how many times he would have tortured you. You would have not given up. This time was different.

“I don’t think I’ve been rude!” you said coldly.

“Since you like misbehaving I think we’ll have a lot of fun!” the Devil smiled wickedly.

The both of you knew what kind of fun was this and maybe you would have not denied it. Actually, the Devil was more intrigued and he wanted to test your resistance. He wanted to make you scream in pain and paint these walls with your dirty blood. He wanted to ruin you.

“I actually don’t care. Do what you want!” you declared with arrogance and the Devil took this as an invitation to destroy you. He smiled with satisfaction. He was so excited and inspired that he could not wait anymore.

“We’ll see if you’ll regret your own words!” he laughed holding his own belly as if he was a child who played a prank to his parents.

The big time of torture was about to happen and the Devil was enthusiast. Your hunger was stronger and maybe you needed it. Your mind was no more rational. Your lowest instinct guided you now but you were ready for it.

You’re strong enough to bear it, those words echoed in your mind and you smiled thinking about him. Yes, you were able to handle everything.

Just like the previous time, the Devil whipped you with his tail. He hit your lower abdomen. The centre of your agony. You did not scream or move. You were impassive. Maybe he had not hit you so hard and this was only a test.

You grinned after the hitting and this made the Devil angrier but more amused. Then he whipped you again without stopping. He hit you a second time and then a third and a fourth. He did not stop for several minutes.

Your skin was burning but you gritted your teeth and you took the pain without making a sound.

“Was that the best you got?” you screamed mocking him and you spat a trickle of blood at his feet. This was your way to thank him for his kindness. With irony, of course.

“Are you not having fun? I’m so sorry. I’ll put more effort!” he laughed and he actually liked your insolence and your obstinacy. This was driving him mad –but in a positive way-.

Then it happened something incredible, the Devil hit the chains that were locking you, releasing you. You fell to the ground like a dead weight and you had lost the sensitivity of your legs. They hurt and they tingled as if an army of ants was walking on your legs and it was an unpleasant feeling.

After that, the Devil came closer, grabbing you by your neck as if he wanted to choke you and this was his plan. Then he raised you up from the ground as if it was nothing. He grinned seeing your face becoming red. There was no ground under your feet anymore. You did not scream and only feeble moans came out of your mouth. You grabbed his hands trying to escape from his grip but it was impossible. He was too strong. It was actually painful but you were sure he wouldn’t have let you die like this. You were his source of amusement, his favourite toy so he could not break you, not before he had a lot of fun.

With his long tail, he surrounded you, tying you and you felt his tail all around your body and it clutched hard around you. The Devil laughed seeing you tied up like a piece of meat but, at the same time, he was excited by this vision because he was a sadistic and he loved seeing people suffering but he wondered if you were actually suffering because you still did not make a sound.

The he left your neck, so you could breathe but you were still floating in the air. His tail kept you tight. You coughed as your lungs were breathing again.

“I’m impressed, your resistance is admirable. You have not screamed not even one time!” he said making you swing as if you were on a crazy carousel.

“I’d never do!” you said with a harsh voice.

“So you’ve decided not to scream? You should like silence very much!” he said, grinning.

“I said I don’t care at all!” you growled at him.

“I see… I’m wondering if you actually enjoy it…” he raised an eyebrow and maybe his idea was not totally wrong but your tolerance to pain was very high.

“Maybe…” you provoked him and his grip became stronger.

Then, he launched you against the wall because he was angry and you kept misbehaving.

“You’re such an arrogant child!” then he hit you again with his tail but in a different way because his tail was made of flames and he wanted to mark your skin as if you were a beast.

He whipped you with his flaming tail as you tried to stand up to your feet but then you fell to the cold ground. It happened several times but you still were perseverant. Something was wrong in you. As if you were not a human because, anyone would have endured this pain.

“Do it again! What are you waiting for?” you screamed to him, and your provocations have been welcomed because the Devil hit you again and a satisfy grin appeared on his face. He wanted more of this. He just adored the way you asked for more. He knew you were making fun of him but it was marvellous.

Finally, a scream came out of your mouth and you were unable to stand up. Your vision was blacking out but you tried with all your will to stay awake. You could not let him win and you had to resist until he had enough. Then he hit you repeatedly and you cursed him.

“Do your worse!” and you kept imploring for more. At least, in his ears this sounded like an imploration and not a provocation.

The Devil could keep on torturing you for the rest of the eternity but he knew that your body would have collapsed soon and it was not enough. You were not enough. Actually, he did not want to kill you because you were the perfect slave for him. Your behaviour just made him more curious and thrilled. He loved everything of this. He wanted you to love this too. He wanted you to scream his name while asking for more.

It was more than a mere torture for him, he realized. He felt something strange he could not define or understand. He was attracted by you.

Before you could lose your senses, he was already vanished beyond the darkness. This feeling was ruining his fun and he needed to think about it.

Silence fell on the cell and you did not feel anything, maybe some of your bones were broken and even to breathe was painful.

You decided to let it go and follow the darkness of your mind… Your senses blacked out and you fell asleep. A dreamless sleep.

*

*

*

Nobody could say, how long it has been since you fell asleep. It could be a hour or two, but you felt numb and strangely, you did not feel any pain. Your pain was vanished and you felt reassured as if anything terrible happened to you. Maybe it was all a dream and the Devil has not tortured you.

Your vision was unclear and you head hurt, your head was heavy and the world went around you even if you were unable to distinguish the figures of this world.

There was someone in front of you but its figure was indistinct and blurry.

The first sense that came back was your hearing and you realized that a voice was calling you. You have already lived this situation before… What was happening?

This was not Heaven, you remembered very well but that voice was angelic and soave, so gentle and familiar that you could hear it until the end of time without getting tired.

“Hello… Can you hear me?” said the heavenly voice and then you felt your face fresh because someone was caressing you with a damp cloth.

Someone was taking care of you as it happened the last time and you recalled that event. You knew who this person was and you were glad he was here.

“W-what…?” you coughed and he held the back of your head as if his hand was a pillow so you did not fall. Your vision started healing and you could distinguish the pictures of the world.

“Don’t worry, dear. Everything is fine…” he said again and you saw his smile.

“You?” you were not surprised because there was no other person who could help you now and Dice was not even forced to do it. It was not his job and he could have left you here to die alone.

“It’s ok, I’m here with you… He knocked you badly, eh?” he spoke with a low tone, and he kept curing you with his mysterious medicines.

“Why are you helping me again?” you coughed again and speaking was so hard.

You still did not understand what Dice had in his square head or if he was loyal or maybe he was lying but you could not do anything to defend yourself. Then you realized that your hands were free because the Devil had freed you before launching you against the wall.

“You risk dying and we don’t want it, do you want to die?” he asked seriously, and he thought your question was stupid because you and he had already had this conversation.

“No… With “we” do you mean you and the Devil?” you looked at him with suspect.

“Yes, dear… I think my boss feels something for you.” he explained caressing you forehead.

This was also the reason Dice has not been punished for his bad conduct because the Devil asked him to heal you since he wanted to have fun with you a third time. It was an eternal circle of damnation and pain.

“It’s a sick pleasure of torturing me, I guess…” you said with hostility and you sighed.

“Things are difficult to explain. We can say you woke a part of himself, an instinct He is impressed but it’s not actually a positive thing for you.” he said with a serious tone.

“Did he hurt you for helping me?” you asked and your tone of voice was more worried than you had imagined. You should have been worried for yourself and not for him.

“How nice you are worried about him, I’m fine! He asked me to help you…” he smiled softly.

“So he want to have fun again with me…?” you supposed and it was truth.

“Exactly, you’re his favourite toy.” his voice was calm and confident and it was able to calm you and even your sorrow was vanishing. Maybe his miraculous meds were working.

“Thank you anyway… Even for the last time…” you said nodding.

“It’s a pleasure. I don’t do it because the Devil asked me…” Dice made it clear because it was his own decision and he felt a sort of connection with you. It was different, something mysterious and primordial.

“Yes, I know… But you can’t help me to get out of here…” you asked looking around.

“No, this place is more intricate than the Minotaur’s labyrinth. If you try to escape I don’t think the Devil will be as gentle as the last time.” it seemed irony but it was not and he was as serious as the death that surrounded this cell.

“Yes, he’s been very gentle…” you laughed softly and it was a miracle you could be ironic.

“You survived so you can bear anything, I’m sure about it…” he caressed your cheek and his touch was warm and comfortable. For a long time, you did not feel your body and soul burning for someone.

For a moment, a warm feeling crossed your body and you found your heart. As if you were in a sort of trance and the two of you stared into each other eyes.

“You remind me of him…” it was your heart that spoke and not your brain. Maybe you have not even realized it.

“Him?” Dice repeated after you, confused.

“Oh, sorry… My head hurt so much and I don’t think properly…” you confessed but maybe it was time to tell your secret to somebody and you were sure he wouldn’t have judged you.

“I take something for your headache, wait a minute…” he said but before he could teleport away, you stop him.

“No, don’t go, please.” you almost screamed, and maybe he would have considered you an idiot but you had to confess it to him and you had a feeling. Somehow, you suspected Dice felt something for you and he was making you understand it in any way possible. It was something irrational but feelings were never rational.

“What do you need, dear?” he kneeled down next to you.

“Last time I told you about my ex-husband… He passed away several years ago because of a horrible disease. Maybe I’m totally crazy but every time I look you in the eye I see him, and my heart breaks. It’s my mind, everything is a mess…” you have never talked about your ex-lover to someone else before. Somehow, you felt free as if you had got rid of a big weight.

“You’re not crazy. I think you’re still suffering for your loss, but it’s normal. It’s life. His life is over but yours keeps going. You should accept it, it will be hard but you’re strong enough.” his tone was comforting and you did not want him to go away.

You still did not know him enough but you felt healed with him. Your hunger almost vanished and you felt alive.

“Yes, I’ve spent the rest of my years regretting him and despising everything and everyone and I didn’t care about anything… I had no reason to be happy or satisfied and my mind kept tormenting me…” and that hunger came back because it was uncontrollable but his words made you forget about your disease and you forgot you were in a cold cell in the middle of the Hell.

“You have truly loved him a lot, and you should be proud of yourself. I’m not him, I’ll never be, but I feel honoured you’ve seen in me the person you’ve loved this much.” then his eyes became suddenly green but his glance was not malicious.

Certainly, you could not compare Dice with your deceased husband because they were two different people and Dice was not the kind of man who liked being compared with others.

Maybe this was the connection he had with you, it was something more spiritual than physical.

You were still lost in his emerald eyes and you were unable to say goodbye so you just followed your instinct. You just placed your lips on his, kissing him. You have not even thought about it, you just did it because it was right and you needed it. You needed warm and his lips were warm and soft. Dice was surprised but also very amused. You have not counted the minutes but every one of them was precious and unforgettable. A romanticism that did not belong to you but it was so magnificent, this was a part of yourself you did not know and it was painful someway…

It was a tenderness mixed with melancholy because this moment was not meant to last. The next day you would have suffered and screamed like a slave. Nobody would have saved you.

Dice could not stay here forever and your new home was this desolated and dirty cell. You recalled how this reality was corrupted and atrocious and it has deceived you.

Yes, love was a sentiment that made minds blind, it made people forget about their problems, and even the worst things appeared beautiful if seen with the eyes of love. With him, you were a different person and you were able to find the beauty in horror.

When he would go away, your sorrow and loneliness would come again, painting of black your days. As it has always been…

What future you could have and what dreams you could have realized if your life was already a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check on my tumblr blog for more stories/imagines: @randomnessunicorn-imagine


	4. Chance [ Devil’s Ending ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is the “Devil Ending” because there will be two different endings for this fanfiction.  
> It's the second time I post it because I added something at the end, so that's it!  
> The next chapter will be the “King Dice’s ending” but for now, enjoy this chapter!  
> It’s been very difficult because I had no inspiration but I hope it will be good enough and tell me if you find some spelling mistkes, I'm very distracted, it can happen.  
> This ending and the next one are separated and they both follow the third chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: The Devil x Neutral! Reader x King Dice  
> Rating: Red ( Violence and harsh contents )

How many days passed? Nobody knew it.

There were no clocks in this cell, there was no light, and nothing at all. There was only solitude and decay. You waited for the Devil to come back to torture you again because this game had no end.

The Devil wanted to play with you and you were his favourite toy. The feeling he felt toward you was confused. Something as violent and passionate as a crime. A strong emotion of cruelty and suffering. Somehow, it satisfied your thirst because that suffering was not painful but familiar. As if it was a déjà-vu. Something you have already lived in a distant past, it gave you a sentiment of nostalgia. You had already felt this feeling before and old memories crossed the vast land of your mind.

The Devil was not a gentle man, and he was not like that person. He was not like your old husband, but something of the Devil reminded you of him. Because the relationship you had with your old lover was unlike any other. It was as tender as the smile of a child but also as morbid as the madness of the world. It was as loving as hug shared between two young lovers but it was also as violent as the blood of the innocent ones. It was everything you had always wanted. It was everything and nothing.

In the Devil, you saw his dark side, because nobody in the world was perfect and those feelings came back to life. Only now, you were realizing it and you did not understand. A dormant desire. You have been asleep this whole time and maybe the Devil’s whip has woken you up.

Being imprisoned here has allowed your mind to think and rediscover the person you were in your past. The person you had forgotten but it was still alive. This brutal experience has allowed you to look into your spirit. You have realized that you were so busy despising the world around you and filling your hunger that you forgot there could be a future for you. One chance. A chance that someone wanted to give you. Someone was coming, accompanied by his irreverence and cruelty. He.

The same air became stinking and gloomy, everything smelled of death and despair. Your soul was rotting and no awareness could change this fact. Your hunger came back and this made you vulnerable and irritable. It would never have subsided, there was no way, even when you satisfied it, it came back and you fell into the abyss.

This time the Devil wanted to make a deal with you, but this was his job. He was resolute and his sneer showed no insecurities.

You were sitting on the frozen floor, with your back against the wall. You were not tied up anymore but you were motionless and waited for him to tell his speech.

He could not read your mind but he wanted it but then maybe it would not have been so fun. He loved the mystery, and he wanted to play with you. You were not a docile and quiet animal and this excited him even more.

It seemed the Devil was puked out of the darkness as if he jumped out of nowhere. You did not hear any sound. He appeared before your eyes and you stared at him coldly.

His glance was cruel but he did not speak and he stood still, admiring you as if you were a sort of masterpiece in a museum. Something was different. His eyes were psychopathic but also very cold and for the first time a feeling of fear crossed your spine but this fear was not irritating but relaxing. A feeling you had already felt before.

You had anything to be afraid because he took his decision. Only the best for you.

“Oh, look who’s here! My favourite prisoner!” he said, grinning.

You had anything to say and you kept observing his moves as if you were a deer who was about to run away from the hunter but you were trapped and there was no way out.

The Devil lit his cigar and it was the first time you saw him smoking since he usually came here to torture you, it was another method to relieve his stress. Maybe he was waiting for you to speak but you had nothing to say.

Now he seemed more relaxed and even his eyes did not manifest any anger and his expression was calmer but you could understand something in his behaviour was wrong. The Devil was confused and irritated and his mind was tormented by a dilemma. You were that dilemma. He hated not being in control even if he was the one in control here but the feelings he felt were so fascinating and annoying. 

“What do you want now?” you said with a disgusted tone.

“Oh, you’re very impertinent, that’s not the proper way to treat a visitor.” he said pretending to be offended.

“Oh, really? I thought you like my impertinence.” and then his eyes went wide and his mind kept pulsing with rage and confusion.

Yes, he loved your impertinence and bad behaviour and he also loved torturing you but he did not want to kill you and this was something that never happened because he always killed his prey. He was a very capricious and fickle man and he got easily tired of people because they were boring. Humans were strange but they had no appeal on him. They were like pets for him, toys to play until he decided to broke them because he was just a spoiled child and nothing satisfied him. 

This time was different because you were a toy he cared about and he did not want to break you and, for this reason, he asked to Dice to heal you so he could play with you for the rest of the eternity but this was not enough for him. It was not only a mere whim but something else he did not want to accept and his mind kept refusing because it was absurd and scare. It was a sort of affection but not a normal affection. It was a desire of possession, like an obsession, something sick and primordial because he was unable to feel love for someone. His heart –even if he did not possess a heart- was not capable to feel pure love. As if he was cursed or he could be considered as a sort of invalid and this made him insensitive to certain feelings and these feelings became something else. The other side of a coin because he did not hate you but he was obsessed and he wanted you to be his and only his. He loved hearing your screams and seeing the pain in your eyes and he was never tired of it. He still controlled himself and he never overcame the limits because human beings were fragile and he did not desire to kill you.

He knew you felt the same for him but you have not already realized it because you were like him, he understood, and you liked all of this. You wanted more and you were as sick as he was.

“Yes, I may like your impertinence, but I also hate your stubbornness because you keep on misbehaving. You love making me angry. It’s not right!” he said and his voice was harsh and he wanted to scare you.

“Nothing is right here!” you were truly stubborn as he said, and this behaviour made him angrier and then, with his flaming tail, he hit the wall behind you. You made no sound. You stood still, staring in his yellow eyes.

“Yes, anything is right here! It’s hell, are you stupid?” he growled like a dog.

“Yes, maybe I’m stupid because I still don’t understand why you have locked me here.” your eyes were colder than ice and he liked it. Then you said, “Why didn’t you kill me? Since it’s hell, I should burn like the others but I’m still here. I’m not dead and it makes no sense!”

Everything made no sense and you should not have been alive now. You have been tortured as a slave but then he asked to his right hand man to heal you. This was illogic. There was no explication for this but the Devil was lying on himself because there was an explication. He was attracted to you; this unconscious and unpleasant feeling was tormenting him. It was not love but a sick sentiment but it was something he has never felt for anyone else.

This dilemma was driving you crazy and you started laughing as if it was the most hilarious show of the existence. You laughed and laughed harder, until your throat hurt.

The Devil did not understand and he felt humiliated, he was mad, because you were laughing at him. Actually, your laugh was a liberation because you were exhausted and confused. This situation was surreal and nonsense. Laughing was a sort of vent for you. He was a mystery and you were a mystery for him. This was madness. You fell into the Rabbit Hole and now you were gone mad. This was the dark side of Wonderland. Because you fell into the abyss. The abyss of your mind.

“Stop! Don’t laugh!” and the Devil hit you with his tail, because he was pissed.

You crashed to the ground and the pain flowed through your veins. You found yourself as if you woke up from a horrible nightmare but you were living a nightmare.

Then a macabre silence invaded the room because you have not spoken and he was still staring you with his flaming eyes.

“I wanted to free your soul and it’s your answer! If you care so much to burn, then I will make your wish come true!” his eyes became two flames and he was furious.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and the walls were about to fall. He created an earthquake and a big chasm was created under your feet but you were agile enough to jump and run away. You did not fall in that abyss of desperation and death.

You heard screams. They were the suffering voices that came from the underworld. From the flames of hell. They were the cries of the damned who were invoking pity and would burn for the rest of eternity.

You stood up, watching the emptiness below you. Your mind was filled with those suffering yells.

The Devil smiled diabolically, because this scene amused him. He loved observing suffering people, especially the cries of sinners who deserved their fate. They deserved to burn.

After that, he looked at you, speaking, “Do you see them? Do you perceive their agony? Their fear? They will burn for the rest of eternity. Do you want the same? Do you want to burn? I admit it would be a shame since you have not yet lived your young life but I would be so kind to realize your desire.” The Devil grinned sadistically.

His voice was rough and warm, a voice that was able to hurt like a knife, but you did not know what to answer. You did not want to burn.

He also said he wanted to free your soul, but what did he mean?

"No, I do not want to! What did you mean by freeing my soul?” You asked, coldly.

"So you listen to me. You’re smarter than you think. I intend to free your soul from the pain that keeps tormenting it. I think you know what kind of pain I’m talking about. Your soul is crying, from the first moment I understood it was sick. And very unsatisfied”.

It was true. Your hunger, the demon that haunted you, made your soul burn like one of those sinners.

“Really? And how?” you said without thinking and you did not want to appear like a desperate but the Devil grinned and desperation was what his ears heard. A sweet sound he loved hearing.

“Yes. For freeing your poor soul all you’ve to do is to give it to me!” and he extended his hand to you as if he wanted to shake it to make a deal but you did not grab it.

“So I will end like them?” you asked, pointing his attention to those poor sinners.

“No, if you cooperate!” he said, grinning.

“By cooperate you mean sell my soul to you, but it would be the same.” You answered, confused.

“No, silly! You’ll be healed, I’ve noticed in your eyes, you hid something you can’t say me, but your soul is clear and it feels pain. It’s sick. You won’t feel that pressure anymore without it.” he explained, getting closer to you as his eyes became more yellow.

“What about me? What would I be? I won’t be a human anymore.” You asked, perplexed. Actually, you were only confused but it was true. Your only desired was to get rid of this ravenous hunger. You did not care about it or the creature you would become because you have never felt like a human. You have always thought to be different from everybody else. Yours was curiosity and you felt no fear as he came closer and your bodies almost touched.

“No, but you’ve never been human, haven’t you?” he grinned, laughing softly.

It was as if he was reading your mind but he did not possess this power. Maybe he just understood you because he was like you. Even the Devil possessed a hunger that made him never satisfied. This was a hunger for guts, blood and violence and it was never enough for him. Maybe he saw himself in you and he perceived a sort of pity or compassion.

“Then…?” you said in a whisper as you stared into his yellow orbs that shined as two flames in the night.

“Then you’ll be mine… Until the end of time…” and he spoke quietly as he placed his big hand on your cheek and he caressed you. His gesture was strangely delicate and soft. It was not him and maybe he was pretending to be kind to tempt you. You knew but you did anything to stop him. You could not do anything anyway.

“Eh?” you murmured.

“Yes, it’s the reason I kept you alive, because you’re not like the others. You’re a monster inside just like me. We’re very similar. You’re like a beast who is unable to satiate its hunger because you want more and more. It’s never enough. You’re a caged beast because this world imprisons you. Thanks to me, you’ll discover your true nature and anything will be forbidden no more.”

He wanted you to become his slave for eternity even though this was not the appropriate word to define it. In a sense, he estimated you but his was not love. You were not looking for love or compassion, but you wanted to free yourself from the torture that afflicted you every day.

You were not attached to this earthly world and you considered humanity as inept and useless. You did not want to be part of that humanity. Since your husband has gone, everything has lost its meaning and perhaps the Devil wanted to give you a new meaning.

You had nothing to lose and even your soul betrayed you, because it was like a disease. Your soul was like a tumour, it was destroying your life, but this tumour could be exported and you could heal.

"I’m tired … Everything is so heavy …” you whispered and your life was a weight on your shoulders even though it was empty.

You were like a black hole to fill. You needed to suck the light of others to live.

Yes, you two were identical and you had no choice but to join him.

“Deal? Here you will be free to do whatever you want without limitation, with no one to judge or torment you. Everyone wants this but no one would ever admit it …” he said proudly.

“So, take my soul.” your tone was cold and austere.

You did not manifest any emotion. Maybe you were a little sceptical but you decided to do it.

By now, you had become completely crazy and if you had to fall, you had to do it with style. Fall to the bottom. Without inhibitions.

He smiled maliciously and then everything went dark.

This place and he disappeared. You disappeared.

You did not feel anything anymore. As if you were floating in the void of boundless space. Just like a black hole. You were nothing. You did not feel anything.

No hunger. No desire. No fear. No pleasure. No pain.

Nothing. And this was heaven.

You were like an inert body floating in cosmic space.

It was what you wanted. Do not feel anything.

The void embraced your body and you just slept without caring at all.

Your soul was gone and with it, even your inner demon vanished. You were that demon now. You defeated it and you were victorious.

Feeling no emotion was fulfilling but also contradictory.

Actually, you were still the same person but you were freer and more conscious of yourself because that monster was your handicap and it blocked you but now it was vanished.

Without your soul, you could not be considered a human, and not even a living thing. You were like a dead person since you donated your soul to the Devil so you were designed to live in Hell for the rest of eternity and it could not be more wonderful than this. Because it was what you wanted and what you searched for. The eternal damnation. A redemption in this infernal place. You understood. 

*  
*  
*

“How do you feel now?” a harsh voice you knew spoke and you came back to reality. If it was reality.

“I don’t feel…” you spoke and for the first time you were surprised and you did not hide your stupor.

“Yes, it’s like heaven, don’t you think?” he said with irony and then he laughed hard.

“It’s weird…But marvellous at the same time.” you answered and then you looked around and the place was different. You were not in that dark cell anymore. In front of you, the Devil seated on his throne and everything was surrounded by flames and death. You were at his home now. This was your new home.

“You’re welcome… Make yourself at home.” he said and he kept laughing.

You did not know what this fate would give you but now you were fulfilled.

Even the Devil seemed more reassured and satisfied. His hunger healed, after he devoured your soul he felt better. Maybe he was waiting for someone like you until now but he has never found it. He did not even know. He seemed so different now but he could not stay calm forever.

Your life was restored but now you had to spend time in some other ways and the ideas of watching those poor sinners burning triggered your mind. As if you would find a sort of pleasure in it. You wanted to see them suffering and laugh of their agony. A sadistic desire took place where once was your heart. In the place where your soul was, now there was a hole, the darkness, a void but it did not hurt and it was comfortable because you were finally in control. 

Your dark side took control and even your consciousness and all the good that there was in you vanished. You became evil because this was the place of evil. There was no time for hope, dreams, kindness, or benevolence. 

You were not born to burn but to watch them burning because you have suffered until now, during your pathetic human existence and this was time to take your revenge against all the ones who have judged you or insulted you for your diversity. The day of reckoning has come.

“I like the light in your eyes. You’re finally free, congrats.” said the Devil and in his voice you found a sort of comfort that you did not expect.

Maybe he was trying to be truly nice for once in his life but you did not perceive lies in his words. 

“Yes, thanks. I feel a total new person, it was right. That disease was killing me slowly and my soul was just an obstacle for my true nature. I feel alive, brand new.” Even your expression was brighter as if you discovered a part of you that you did not know but it has always been there. 

“I’m glad to hear it, let me be your guide. I’ll show you the wonders and magical things this place hide.” then he stood up of his throne and he extended his hand to you in a gallant way you did not expect from him. He appeared as a bad-tempered person but he knew how to be a gentleman –when he wanted-.  
You grabbed his hand you followed him.

You just nodded and a new curiosity invaded your mind. Because so many things were waiting for you.

This was only the beginning of your brand new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is very similar to the game’s (the bad ending) because the reader becomes evil, and they will live in the underworld forever with the Devil because they don't have their soul anymore-  
> You can interprete this ending as you want, because so many elements are abstract but I wanted to do like this.  
> I hope you found it interesting somehow.  
> See you to the next chapter (the other ending).


	5. Ecstasy [ King Dice’s Ending ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Finally, I wrote this last chapter, it’s been hard writing it but I’m quite satisfied. I took a lot of time because I was very insecure and I always changed my mind but here I am!  
> I hope it can make you feel something.  
> It’s the King Dice’s ending so enjoy the reading!  
> And I have to say that this chapter is separated from the fourth since they are two separated chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: The Devil x Neutral! Reader x King Dice  
> Rating: Red ( Violence and harsh contents )

The darkness caressed your skin and nothing was changed.

The bars of your new home were not welcoming at all. Your home was this desolated cell of a dark and smelly prison located somewhere in hell.

By now you no longer hoped to see the light of the sun again and the only thing that kept you company here was your hunger and the memory of your old husband.

Something was different because your mind was focused to another person, and you knew very well who this person was and now you were waiting for him even if this thought was completely illogical.

You felt like a teenager struggling with the first crush even though this was neither the place nor the right time to think about romance but the thought of him calmed you down. As if it was a kind of positive thought that could make you rational and not fall into the abyss of madness.

You did not want to lose your mind, becoming as crazy as this place, you wanted to keep your rationality even if everything around you was absolutely wrong. Hell was not rational and you were destined to burn in its flames without even having lived the best years of your life.

Silence was the owner of this unworthy place and the noise of your thoughts was deafening and annoying. Therefore, it was not a real silence because absolute silence existed only in the deep space, far away from here where the stars danced and the moon shined radiantly, while your head was screaming and cursing. It cursed divinity and every saint of paradise because everything was undeserved and meaningless. You had never believed in god or any kind of religion but this situation seemed like a divine joke. The capricious game of some archaic and sadistic deity, which seemed even more sadistic than the Devil himself.

No, staying rational was not easy, your brain was like an hourglass, and it was getting empty of that sand called consciousness.

The minutes flowed like hours, and your mind continued to torment you with horrible and dark thoughts. You even wanted to die instantly because living made no sense now. Few times in your life you have desired death, just like when your ancient love disappeared, he was your whole life and then you were left alone with your darkness. You wanted to reach him in the hereafter but you never had enough courage to do it. You did not even know why. Perhaps it was a survival instinct, the one that binds every creature to this earth. Alternatively, you were just a masochist and this existence was like a game for you. A mean and unfair game, which you have been losing.

There was nothing in this prison that could help you to realize your suicidal plan. There were no knives, blades, sharp objects and stones. The bars were tough and resistant, there was no way you could break them … Or at most break your own head by hitting on them. This was the most macabre thought that crossed your mind.

Actually, you did not want to die, you were tired of waiting, if you had to be tortured and humiliated, it had to be right now. Let’s rip the band aid off, you thought.

Your head was emptying of your last rationality, and then you stood up and grabbed the bars that held you apart from freedom, yelling at the top of your lungs.

“Hello! Is there anyone here? You horrid bastard of a demon! Why don’t you come here? Didn’t you like to torture me? Hearing my screams. Let’s do it again! I’m impatient. I’m calling! Show yourself, you dirty scum of existence!”.

Your voice echoed through the walls of the room like a bouncy ball.

After your vent, you knelt down, slipping in front of you, beyond the cell, a dirty rat was watching and laughing at your stupidity. Nobody would have ever said that you would have envied a rat that was freer than you, that was awfully ironic.

No answer came and you did not regret the words you had said, maybe you had been too kind and you should have said worse words.

It seemed someone listened to your livid lament because a sound of footsteps replaced the silence and that ugly rat ran away hiding itself in a hole in the wall.

Someone was coming and you had no idea who it was.

No feeling of anxiety invaded your heart because you recognized the sound of those steps and then you perceived the scent of his colony. It was him, King Dice.

He came into the cell and you felt relieved even if you did not know the reason of his visit. You were not hurt and he usually visited you to heal your wounds, it was an unexpected but pleasurable change of routine.

Actually, you wanted to see him again, because not only he reminded you of your ex-husband, but also there was another reason. His company was enjoyable and you hoped he would stay longer than usual but you did not show your emotion. It was time to listen to his explanation.

"Does anyone here have a sore throat?” he asked ironically.

A moment ago, you were screaming and cursing the Devil with a furious anger and Dice was impressed and very amused by your hostile behaviour.

You raised your head, studying his expression, he gave you a mischievous smile.

“No.” you answered dryly.

“Ah, forgive me. Your screams worried me, I thought you were completely mad.” He said crouching down, since you were still sitting on the ground.

"I was very close in becoming mad…” you admitted, sighing.

“Someone said, the best people usually are mad, aren’t they?” He said winking, then he showed a confident smile.

"What do you want?” You said sharply, even if you did not want to raise your voice with him but you felt embarrassed because he had listened to your horrid vent.

“I thought you might like to see me, am I wrong?” he half closed his emerald eyes, and then he caressed your cheek tenderly. His look was mischievous but it was also tender.

“I feel alone here…” you said, although he had said the truth, you could not admit that he was the company you wanted.

“Yes, I see. A poor creature like you in a prison so cold and stinking. It’s a shame.” he said, mortified.

“I know…” you did not feel very relieved and there was no need to make you remember your situation. You were still aware of you degradation and discomfort.

“What’s happening? It’s not the person who was cursing like a crazy. Is your battery out of power?” he asked and you just nodded, sighing. You were not in the right mood for jokes and your expression was as cold as the temperature of this cell that was getting lower.

“Ah, I’m tired! I just wanted to get some attention!” or maybe you were only very angry and you needed to rise your voice. Being alone with your own thought was not the best way to spend the time, especially when these thoughts were degradant.

“You did, I’m here. Could you ever ask for something more?” today he was more sparkling than usual and this thing made you curious but wary at the same time.

“Ah, maybe not.” You answered, smiling softly even if you still did not understand what he had in his dirty mind.

“Why don’t we take a little break out of here, darling?” he winked, extending his hand. Then you grabbed it and you stood up. You felt your legs trembling as if they have been immobilized for days. It was an unpleasant feeling but you ignored it because your attention has been caught by a peculiar phenomenal that was happening at his feet. A sort of portal appeared suddenly, maybe it was a portal to another dimension as a sort of black hole. His face showed a confident smile, and then, with a delicate and gentle gesture, he placed his hands on your hips, holding you tightly as if the two of you were about to slow dance.

“Are you…?” you had no time to finish your sentence that he spoke before you.

“Shh—It’s ok. No questions! Just trust me!” and his wicked smile went wide and his eyes greener. You just nodded, even if you did not know anything about your fate.

You wanted to trust him but you had no other choice so the two of you disappeared inside that dimensional tunnel and for a single instant, you forgot everything about yourself. It was a splendid sensation because every sorrow and preoccupation disappeared as if that black hole sucked inside of it all your delusions and you were brand new. This wonderful feeling lasted a few seconds before you came back to your reality and you found yourself again but something was different.

The place was completely different, you were no more in that uncomfortable and humid prison.

This room was large and refined. It looked like a king’s room and you could imagine who the owner of it was.

The man you were in front of was the king of this castle and you were his guest even if he was risking his own life and if the Devil had discovered it, it would have been trouble for you and for him. But Dice loved risks, it was his job, and when risks called he was there to risk it all. You were his prize, it seemed.

His face did not show the slightest concern, he did not care to be punished, and the only thing he desired was spending time with you.

The reason of this madness was unknown but you were now sure that he felt something for you. His was not just curiosity but there was more. His look was lascivious, he was sure of himself, this excited you, and all the evil thoughts that haunted you before disappeared as if they had never existed.

You stared at him, lost in his languid and deep gaze as he approached you. Then he caressed your blushing cheek, smiling and talking with his soft, warm voice.

"You told me that I look a lot like your ex-husband, and I was wondering. In what way do I resemble him? Will I be able to satisfy your needs as he did? Or even better than him.” He kissed the cheek he had previously caressed, chuckling.

A shiver ran through your back as you heard those words, you sighed before the picture of your ancient love appeared in your mind like a mirage. This picture was blurred because your memory was defective. You did not care about your past anymore, you just wanted to enjoy the present with the man in front of you without worrying about anything else.

You did not know anything about your future so you had to enjoy every moment of peace and pleasure this fickle existence gave you.

"Yes …” you whispered softly.

He picked up your hand, kissed it gently and then he rubbed it on his face.

Your hand was soft and a warmth feeling invaded his body. Afterwards he kissed your wrist, your arm up to your shoulder. His gestures were so gallant and refined that a new chill of excitement ran through your spine.

Your hunger came back but this time it would have been satisfied and your wishes fulfilled.

Then his lips rested on yours, and you kissed him with greed and frenzy.

He bit your lip and you bit his repeatedly as if you wanted to feed on each other’s flesh. It was delightful, your body burned with uncontrollable passion. You yelled softly, and he started kissing your neck

“I understood what kind of games you like to do, dear! Do you want to play with me?” He whispered maliciously in you ear giving you another thrill.

You knew what he meant because this was not enough for you and you needed something else to satisfy your hunger.

He would not have behaved like the Devil, because Dice wanted your pleasure, as well as his own, if you would not have enjoy this game he would not have enjoyed it neither. This was the number one rule of this game.

“Let’s play!” you answered, chuckling and for the first time you felt alive and not even a tornado would have destroyed this magical moment with Dice. You wanted to enjoy every second of it and the consequences you had to pay were not even considered as threatening.

His kisses became more lustful and harsher. He bit your neck as if he was a hungry vampire and then licked your flesh tasting your sweet essence. You hugged him, holding him tight, panting as a fool.

His teeth were not as sharp as the Devil’s but they were not even flat as human’s.

You wanted him to bite every part of your body, you wanted to satiate his hunger as he was satiating yours.

"I should stop being so nice with you, but my gentlemen nature makes it hard … You know …” he said kissing the back of your hand with tenderness.

You did not want him to be nice with you, but you wanted to feel every cell of your body burning and gasping at his diabolical touches.

“Maybe I don’t deserve your kindness, you’re risking a lot now … I guess you like it!” You said, provoking him.

“Yes, it’s true, but it’s my specialty.” He said, grinning.

He did not answer your question but it was clear he was not bluffing and you wanted it with all your wicked soul.

With a quick and elegant gesture, he grabbed your hair pulling it so hard. He bit your reddened lips again with an unexpected ferocity. Blood dipped your lips, which he then licked tasting your red lifeblood. You were wondering if he could bleed like you or maybe no blood was flowing through his veins. You would not have discovered it because your role did not involve hurting him. He dictated the rules here and you were pleased to obey his orders.

You, on the other hand, wanted him to hurt you and make you scream with ecstasy. This was your greatest sin.

He grabbed your chin between his thumb and forefinger and looked at you with lascivious curiosity. His sneer was sadistic but you found it oddly comfortable. With the other hand, he stroked your sweaty forehead that he kissed gently.

This man was so strange, you thought, a moment he was in the throes of passion and the next moment he was completely controlled and his gestures were affectionate and gentle. This because you gave him a thousand different sensations that he had not felt for a long time. He just wanted to live these little sins with you.

With his thumb, he stroked your lip and you bit it tenderly, as if you wanted to provoke him, but maybe you just softened him and he chuckled.

“Come on, my dear. Tell me, what do you want me to do? Hanging on every word.” He said in a soothing tone.

He would have satisfied your every desire, and you could not ask for anything better.

You looked around, this room was wonderful and refined, you had never seen something so luxurious or maybe you had. The house where you lived with your ex-husband was similar: it was gigantic and sumptuous. You loved to get lost in the long corridors pretending to be an ancient sovereign.

You remembered, you and him chased each other in those corridors, playing together like two children and you two laughed, screamed with joy, carefree like two young lovers. Those were good times and a veil of melancholy pierced your heart. It was not the right time to think about those moments. It was your past and now you had to live your present.

You made a request that he did not expect, you took him by surprise but Dice smiled politely.

"Would you like to dance with me?” You asked him, noticing an old record player but it was still able to make wonderful music.

With just one of his snap of the fingers, the instrument lit up, a magic that was astonishing but simple, now you could not be surprised with the marvels that happened in this hell anymore. Even if until now, you had seen horrible things and it was time to watch something good.

Who could imagine that there was even room for romance here? With the right company, even a place like hell could be nice and it seemed like you had found the best company ever.

“I would be very flattered, my love.” He smiled at you, exhibiting a little bow extending his hand with a graceful gesture. With another elegant gesture, you grabbed his hand and then he placed his other hand on your hip and you placed yours on his shoulder.

You were not a good dancer, but there was no competition to win, you just wanted to enjoy this moment of tenderness with him.

As if by magic, even your anxiety and hunger disappeared because the feeling you felt for him was not mere lust, but it was a sweet affection. He understood it too, because this feeling went beyond sin and possession. It was something deeper, it was like true love but you were afraid of saying that word and you did not want to delude yourself.

This dance was magical, this moment was special and you were in ecstasy in his arms with no worries and pain. Just you and him, anything else.

“It’s strange…” you whispered looking him in the eyes.

“What, dear?” he asked and there was no worry in his voice, his voice was always able to relax you. It seemed, this man was unable to be mad or anxious, he was always perfect in his tuxedo as if nothing of this existence could bother him.

“This feeling…” you confessed with a low voice as if you were telling some secret but maybe you were only afraid to open your heart.

“You’ve nothing to worry, darling, it’s okay. Whatever you feel, it’s right.” Then he kissed your cheek swinging you. His kisses were sweet and delicate. He placed his mouth on your neck, smelling your soft fragrance and then he kissed your skin again as if he could not be never satisfied of it.

You smiled and for the first time your anxiety vanished because there was no reason to be afraid. In this moment of joy, fear did not make sense and you could dream again.

You thought this reality was only an awful nightmare but maybe even in this hell there was a possibility of redemption. A chance to change your life, a reason to be, a new start.

A sigh came out from your lips as his kisses became harsher and more passionate because his desire was as fiery as a fire and he could not play nice for so long.

“This rollercoaster is driving me mad, don’t you know, darling?” he confessed and his breath was heavy and he grinned seductively.

“I perfectly know…” even your breath was heavy and you wanted him to touch every part of your body, in any possible way.

“So… What do you want?” he asked with a harsh tone of voice, looking in your eyes that were filled with lust and desire.

“I … I want you … I don’t want that emotion to go away anymore! I want to feel alive.” and you finally confessed the truth even if it was clear, there was no need to speak but you still screamed as if it was a vent.

His gaze became even more flaming and he grabbed you fiercely, kissing you with a new passion.

The king pushed you on the bed, while you uncorked his shirt and this caused his irritation and so he bit your lip but you did not stop and you wanted to provoke him.

You pushed your pelvis against his and his excitement increased as he took off your clothes.

All his grace disappeared, biting every part of your body and you were panting like a savage. Then you stuck your nails on his back, clawing at him and he gasped heavily.

Your desire increased and you wanted him to hurt you, you wanted more, so he pulled his belt off, kneeling while you were still panting and staring into his eyes, waiting for his move.

"You only have fun by crook, don’t you?” Dice spoke seductively, grinning.

He lifted himself up, pulling his belt that made a thud, and then with his belt he hit your belly.

The leather of his belt hit your skin and you cried in ecstasy because it was different. This time you wanted to feel this pain because he was the architect of it and you were glad.

Your eyes got cloudy, then you screamed, “Again, please!”, and he whipped you a second time and you could feel his erection pressed against you. You were going crazy but it was still too early and you wanted this game to never end.

“Get up!” he ordered and then you got on your knees, bent forward in front of him so that he could frustrate you in the best way and also admire your butt.

You were on the bed and he stood behind you out of the bed, and he admired your body that was waiting for him. He spanked you once, and then a second time, to play the field before hitting you with his belt.

You trembled and panted, and finally your hunger was fading. Your spirit was satiating in the only way you knew.

Afterwards, he hit you with his belt as if you were an animal, you screamed just like an animal but your screams were of pleasure and you invoked his name as if he was your divinity.

“This is what you deserve for misbehaving, don’t you know that?” he said harshly, referring to the fact that you had tried to be in control.

In response, you screamed again, he was having a lot of fun until his lashes became less frequent and his erection was hard to contain.

Then he took his pants off and you could imagine what was about to happen. He pressed his penis on your butt making you suffer but he has not still penetrated you.

He leaned on you, biting your neck while he was still pressing his member against you without giving you any satisfaction.

After that, he put his belt around your neck as if it was a noose, as if you were some sort of animal to mount -and it was literally so-. Then he pulled the belt, choking your breath, but the only thing you perceived was ecstasy and desire.

Therefore, Dice penetrated your anus without mercy, which took you unprepared but you were satisfied.

While he fucked you, he pulled his belt, which was your noose, kept on choking you. You were not able to breathe but, despite this, the sensations you felt were heavenly and you did not want him to stop until you had exhaled your last breath.

Dice could still understand your limit, he certainly did not want to kill you but he understood that certain things excited you and they turned him on, too.

As if you and he were made for each other, you did not need to say anything and he was able to perceive your feeling by a look.

The idea of dying by his hand inspired you, even if your senses were gone and you were about to reach the limit but he came before you could faint and his grip got loosened.

The pain made you forget every worries as if it was a spell, so you reached the top of the climax and then you fell on the bed, breathing heavily.

You coughed, trying to breathe again while he also seemed satisfied and proud of himself.

King lay down beside you, hugging you, his nature changed like his gestures that were so affectionate now. He caressed you, and you were lucid again. You looked at him, blushing.

You had no idea what would have happened from here on, but you were sure you were happy and you wanted it to happen again. If it was the punishment for your sins, then you would have paid without hesitation.

“Is everything ok?” he asked, chuckling.

“Yes …” you said, your body still ached and you needed to rest.

“You can stay here and relax … I think I have business to solve …” he kissed your forehead, letting you sleep in his luxurious and comfortable room.

You did not want to think about the future or the consequences of your actions, but you have never thought about these things.

Your mind was still in ecstasy and finally you had found yourself, even though you were in hell, you did not perceive any hatred or regret. Here you found your salvation and satiated your hunger. You found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is like a "happy-ending" even if it's in hell but you can interpret it as you want.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you who have followed this fanfiction.  
> I hope you have enjoyed it and that I've been able to entertain you. At first, this fanfiction was just a challange and I had any idea but then I kept writing and this is the result. I wanted to try something new, that's all.
> 
> Leave a comment please c:  
> Thanks and byeee!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter.  
> I hope you have ejoyed it.  
> I never know what to say in these notes so... Well-!  
> See you! Byeee!!!


End file.
